The Flock: Generation 2
by FangRulez
Summary: Max has saved the world, and Fang has returned. They now have normal lives, with kids. Or do they? This is about what happens to the kids-otherwise known as Generation 2!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the name, because I read the name on a reveiw for another fanfic, and thought that it would make a great story name. This is ALMOST a fanfic of a fanfic, but not really, because I mixed it up. (When I find out how to spell it right, I'll tell you who's story inspired this one)**

**Intro:**

**This is about the flock's kids. No, we don't even know if they live to have kids (horrible thought that they might not) but let's just say that Fang comes back and Max saves the world alright? Then this is the story about their kids-the second generation-Generation 2. So, here's how everything ended up in our imaginary circumatance:**

**Couples**

**Max & Fang (of course!)**

**Nudge & Iggy**

**Gazzy & Ella**

**Angel & Jason**

**Max & Fang's kids**

**Marcella-16, Powers: invisability, superspeed (when flying only)**

**Matthew-15, Powers: teleportation, camoflage (sorry if anything's spelled wrong, the spell chacker hasn't been working)**

**Nudge & Iggy's kids**

**James-15, Powers: super senses, magnetic**

**Janette-16, Powers: feels emotions, shape-shifter**

**Gazzy & Ella's kid**

**Alex-13, Powers: super strength, super speed (only when on foot)**

**Angel & Jason's kid**

**Angelica-11, Powers: mind reading, controlling**

**Jason is human, as is Ella (duh!). This is mainly in Marcella'a (Max's daughter) point of veiw, but the point of veiw is subject to change throughout the story. Please read and review! (If you guys like it enough, I might try to do more than one story on the kids)**


	2. What's going on?

**AN: Disclaimer is on introduction (I have pics of FG2 ((Flock: Generation 2)) and James' house on my profile)**

**Marcella's POV: (Max's daughter)**

"James! If you don't give me back my cell phone RIGHT NOW, I will knock you into the middle of next week!" I yelled as I chased James. We were best friends, but it was times like these-when he was at his most annoying-that have me questioning why.

"James! Just give Marci her phone!" Iggy yelled from the front steps at his house. We were at their house because the grown-ups always met, every Friday, to talk and such, so us kids ended up talking to each other. Then one thing lead to another, and now we're all friends. I even like my parents friends, but nobody but my parents, Matthew could call me Marci....

"But dad," James whined, he can do that too well, "She called me an idiot!" he had stopped as he said it, giving me enough time to tackle him to the ground. Yes, I could have flown above him really fast, then plowed him to the ground, but what fun would that have been? (I can fly really fast, like mom, but I cannot run any faster than James while on foot). After I tackled him, we ended up on the floor, him on his stomach in on the ground, and me on top of him on my stomach.

"Now, I win." I whispered in his ear as I plucked my phone from his hand, and got up to face Iggy, "And do not call me Marci." I said to him.

"Oh, my son can call you Marci, but I can't?" Iggy muttered as he walked back in their house. It was a really pretty house, almost looked like a cottage with white an gray on it. _Yeah, exactly. _I thought sarcasticly, only to have Angelica run out of the house and say, "Marcella, that's not nice."

"Oh, Angelica, get over it. You need to stay out of my head anyway." I said. I made it sound like I was really annoyed, but she knew I was just joking, and smiled.

"Come on guys. They are about to start talking!" She said as she raced to James' room, us kids' hangout spot. "Marcella, would you pretty please with sugar on top, go see what they're doing?" Angelica asked. She used the bambi eyes that her mom had taught her, and just like my mom, I was a goner.

"Fine." I sighed as she cheered along with the rest of the crew. Whenever our parents talked, everyone would always try to get me to sneak up on them because 1) I could turn invisible, 2) i could be so quiet (something I picked up from Dad) that not even Iggy could hear me, and 3) I knew how to close my thoughts to Angel, but not Angelica, so she could report what she heard from my mind to the others. So, after taking a few deep breaths, I made myself go invisible, and creeped along the halls until I was in the living room, where the parents always talked about...really weird stuff actually, it was always fun to see what else they would think to talk about. I peeked my head around the corner and heard then talking.

"you're son would just stop touching her stuff, she wouldn't have to tackle him." Mom was saying. I think they were talking about what happened with James and I outside-man, that was fun.

"Yes, but...oh fine, you're right." Iggy-apparently the one who had addressed the situation-said, relenting.

"But, I think he should stop flirting with her like that, he'll get himself killed." Nudge said. Hold up, _what? _

"Oh, Marci wouldn't hurt him. I think she likes him too." Mom said. OK, were our parents living in happy town, or lala land, or what, because I didn't see any of the things they were talking about.

"You know, I think she looks too old. Did you see how she dressed? She was wearing those black combat boots with a black mini skirt and a long-sleeved black shirt. What happened when she was wearing the black turtle necks and black pants?" Dad said. Always trying to stop me from growing up, _sigh._

"Oh, Fang, she dressed fine. You would not have said anything if Angelica dressed like that." Max said.

"He may not have, but I would have." Jason-Angel's husband-said. He knew all about the um...specialties about our group of people, but he chose to marry Angel anyway, which I think earns him major points.

"If you guys stop them from dressing the way they want, they could do something worse, like get fifty piercings or something." Nudge said. See what I mean when I say they talk about the weirdest things? They went from talking about James and me to talking about how I dress to talking about our possibility of getting fifty piercings. You follow that chat line? Because I don't.

"So, what are we going to do about the, um, problem?" Angel asked. _Problem, what problem? _I thought. Nobody had ever heard of this, I was certain.

"I think we should tell them." Nudge suggested.

"Are you insane?! Think about how Marci, Matthew, James, Janette, Angelica, and Alex would think of that. They think this problem ended a long time ago." Dad said. A long time ago? Did this have something to do with the School? Or was it something else?

I walked into James' room soon after that. I sat down on his bed, by Janette, Alex, and James. "So, how much did you pick up?" I asked Angelica.

"Everything." she said.

"How much did you tell them?" I asked her. God, I hope she didn't tell them about that embarrassing, and totally not true, assumption that our parents had made.

"What I thought they needed to know." she said vaguely, then said, _Don't worry, I didn't tell them. _In my head. I sighed with relief. Sometimes it's good to have a mind-reader in the crew. **(FYI: Instead of the flock, they call themselves 'the crew') **_But I think it's true. _She thought to me. Then again, maybe not. Angelica giggled, causing everyone to look at her. "What is so funny?" James asked Angelica. Not harshly, that's not James, but more like, 'Did I miss something?'

"Oh, Marcella just has a funny mind." Angelica said. Now, why did she have to say that? Now James is going to-

"What are you thinking about, Marci?" James asked me. Yeah, that.

"Nothing." I said, slightly too quickly for James not to notice, but he let it slide. I told him everything and he probably expected me to tell him later. Right, like that was going to happen. "So what do you think the problem is?" I asked the crew, trying to get the attention off of me.

"You think it might have something to do with the School?" Alex asked, fear entering his tone. Alex could be pretty tough, and it was kind of hard to remember he was only thirteen.

"No, they said all the Schools were closed down long ago." Janette said.

"Ah, but they said that's what we would think, and didn't we just think that?" Matthew said. Man, for a little brother he can be pretty smart sometimes.

"So it stands to reason that this does have something to do with the School." James said, following their train of thought.

"Possibly...." I said as I started to pace.

"It'll be OK, Marci." James said comfortingly. I always paced when I was restless or worried, and he knew that.

"OK? How can it be OK? They don't even want to tell us about it. It has to be serious!" I said franticly. Whoa, need to cool off, cannot let the crew see me freak out....

"Um, I'm going to go and get some ice cream. Crew, you want any?" Angelica asked. What was she up to now?

"Sure." Everyone said except me and one other person. Yeah, James.

"What about you, James?" Angelica asked 'innocently'.

"Oh, I don't want anything, I'll just stay up here with Marci, you guys go ahead." James said. Great, just great. He was going to ask about what I was thinking about, I just know it....

"So, Marci, are you OK?" he asked. Well, I wasn't expecting that, but it's a lot better than what I was expecting. I mean, when was he not nosy? This wasn't at the level of his usual nosiness, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"I'm fine, I just feel like...there's something we're missing, like our parents are keeping even more from us than we think now." I said.

James sat next to me, always the comforting kind of friend, and said, "Don't worry, maybe they were talking about something else, and we are thinking about this all wrong," he started, but from my look, he said, "Or, we could be right, and they'll either a) tell us when they feel we need to know, or b) we'll find out on our own, but everything's fine, OK?" he said. I was looking in his eyes as he said this, just like every time we talked. It was something we had in common, neither of us was afraid of eye contact. But it was then that I noticed he had really pretty eyes. I mean, I've never thought of it before, but...never mind. I'm letting what my parents said get to me, it's nothing. But I nodded anyway, letting him know that I believed everything was going to be OK, but I was lying, and I think he knew that even if he dropped the subject as the rest of the crew came in.

"Well, that was good ice cream." Angelica said. She set this up, I know it. Too bad she's wasting her time on it, because nothing will ever come from it. I don't like James that way, and maybe I need to tell my mom about that little mistake of hers before it spreads. It's safe to say that some of my mom's friends can't keep a secret. Even if the secret's not true.

Just then Gazzy, Alex's dad, stood in the doorway. "Come on, Alex, we're getting ready to leave. Don't want to give you guys any reasons to hurt each other." he said, with a wink at me. I'm telling you, our parents really need to back off when it comes to who I beat up, because I only do it if they deserve it, I mean, even I'm not that heartless. Alex groaned, and stood, "See you guys next week." he said. He would see Angelica because the middle and elementary schools are really close to each other, but the high schools are farther and he really won't see much of me, James, Janette, or Matthew for about a week.

Then Angel came around a corner and said, "Come on Ange." it's really weird, because that's what my mom used to call Angel, but now that's what Angel calls her daughter. Odd, but then again, we're no regular 'family'. Angelica stood, gave me and James a quick hug-we're the closest to her, except for Alex who's like her best friend-waved goodbye at Janette and Matthew, then left with her mom. Since my mom was the leader of all the adults when they were kids, she usually stays longer to talk to Iggy and Nudge, just in case there was something they didn't want to talk about in front of the others. My dad came in-he normally gets bored after a while, and comes to find Matthew and me.

"How's it going kids?" he asked us, a smile on his face. Mom says there are only three things that can _always _get dad to smile (he doesn't smile often) and she said that was her, Matthew, and me, so I really love my dad, and made sure to get him to smile as often as I can, because he has a really pretty smile, and Matthew has a smile just like it.

"Nothin' much." Matthew said, smiling at dad.

"You OK?" dad asked James.

"Yes I'm OK, gosh, Marci didn't tackle me that hard." James said, slight annoyance in his voice. For whatever reason, Dad always made sure to try to annoy James. And it always worked. But James deals with him because well, he's my _dad _and he had to. Whenever this happened, Dad always got this...amused look. It was pretty funny to watch.

"And are you going to return the favor?" Dad asked, an unspoken threat in his voice. He didn't want James to get me back. Can we say overprotective?

James glared at me, then Dad, before saying, "No."

Dad nodded, "Good." he said, then gave Matthew a quick hug, and a kiss on the forehead for me, and went back to Mom.

"Your Dad can be really aggravating." James said as soon as he left.

"Yeah, well so can your dad, so I guess we're even." I told him, a smirk on my face. James said this every Friday and every Friday, he did nothing about it. Which is good, because I would not let him be rude to my dad, and I think he knew that which is why he always took my dad's taunting.

"I'm going to go with Dad." Matthew said. "See if I can sneak up on him." since Matthew can camouflage himself, he always tried to sneak up on Dad, but since Dad spent half of his life running from people, and paying attention to everything around him, he was never able to, but it's Matthew's life goal to sneak up on our Dad.

"So, James, are you going to get me back?" I asked James with a grin. Sometimes he would, but when my Dad wasn't looking, and I wouldn't tell because I knew Dad would freak out.

James sighed, "No." he said glumly.

"Are you sure? I'll stand still and everything. All you have to do is come at me." I said. This made him smile. I hated it when James was glum because he couldn't get back at me and regain his reputation. So I always offered him the chance to get back at me if he didn't already, just to get him to smile, and he always smiled, answering with a "No, it's OK."

"Good answer." came Dad's voice from outside the door. He stepped inside the room.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, after Matthew's attempt to sneak up on me, your mom said it was time to go. I came to get you when I heard your kind offer, Marci, and James' smart decline." Dad said. But he was smiling, so I don't think the threat he gave James was ever real. I don't think they're ever real. But James doesn't know my dad that well and doesn't risk it. Which is smart, because I'm not sure it wasn't a real threat.

I stood, and waved goodbye to James, before walking out with Dad. Matthew was there too. "So, Marci, what do you want for dinner? I vote for pizza." Matthew said as me, him, Mom, and Dad walked out of the door.

"Pizza's good." I said. So we ate pizza. Or we tried to.

**James POV:**

I told Marci everything would be OK, but I don't believe it myself. She must have been really worried if she didn't see right through my lie. But, how could everything be OK? Something's happening that our _parents _don't want to tell us about. They have always told us everything. They always said that they don't want us to be like them; scared, and wondering, only to have no one give a straight answer. So if they aren't telling us about this, it has to be bad right? I only wish I knew. When Marci was here, I felt semi-in control. Now, I even understand why the sky is blue **(FYI: there really is a reason for that). **

During dinner, I think Mom could tell something was wrong. Thankfully she didn't say anything. Dad, on the other hand, is almost always so happy that he never sees sadness or any other emotion. He only notices when everyone is happy, and unless they are crying on the floor, he won't notice any negative emotions. It's how he is. I think Janette could tell that there was something wrong with me too, but luckily, she chose to stay quiet about it too. So, all in all, dinner was a very awkward affair.

I only wished I knew what they were keeping from us. See, normally my wishes don't come true, like the one about Marci an-never mind. Anyway, they don't come true, so imagine my surprise when this one actually came true...in _all _the wrong ways...

We were sitting in the living room doing...well, _living. _Then there's a loud _bang! _And the front door bursts in. I looked towards the door to see a giant...thing. It was almost like a dog, except it was as big as our house, and barely fit through the door. Oh, and it had red-like, really bright red-fur, and paws that looked like cannon balls. Behind him, also coming through the door was a guy. In a white lab coat. I can remember thinking-_Oh, crap! _

"Well, well, well, what have we here. Young Nudge, I see. And oh, Iggy! Still blind, I presume?" the guys said pleasantly, as if we were talking over morning coffee.

"What do you want?" Mom snarled at him. Being around Max so long, she had gotten pretty good at it. If I didn't know her, I would have thought she was scary.

"Well, we have a situation. You see, Max's daughter hold great potential. Just like her stupid mother did at her age. But, Max refused to help us, and I know she will not let her daughter join us, nor," _Did he seriously say 'nor', _"will she come willingly. But, I believe she would come if she had some...persuasion." he said, and he looked straight at me.

Mom noticed this too, and said, "You will not touch James!"

"Ah, I knew you would say that that's why-" the whitecaot started, but I interrupted him.

"Who are you, and what makes you think Marci would go with you just because you have me?" I snarled at him. I was pretty good at it too, since I snarled at Marci all the time. Except this was real. With Marci I was always just playing.

"Why, you really are dense aren't you? I'm Dr.H. I have a much longer, better name, but you would probably have a seizure if you tried to pronounce it, and I need you alive," he just implied that I'm stupid-jerk, "And we need you, because-even though it's not obvious to you or her-Marcella is in love with you, and would do anything to keep you alive."

I almost choked on my own spit. "What the hell are you talking about? Marci's not in love with me! I'm not in love with her! We're friends, and your plan will fail!" I said.

"Enough chit chat. Kronos, get the parents." the giant dog thing leapt towards my parents. They got caught up in a fight, but as I was going to help them, Dr. Hell (What I've decided his new nickname should be) grabbed me, and he must have genetically modified himself, because he was _strong. _I couldn't move in his grip, and I had bird-kid strength on my side. "Mom, Dad!" I cried out, but I knew there was no help for me. They were fighting for their lives, and I couldn't get out of Dr. Hell's grip. I needed to think, so I stopped trashing.

Dr. Hell took this as surrender and laughed, before walking me outside, and throwing me in a...black van. How cliche. There was no escape, at least not yet. The walls around me had glowing electric bars around them, and I'm sure I would have died if I had tried to get out though them. Marci wouldn't say yes to them-she couldn't. I hoped she wouldn't. One person-me-is nothing compared to the world.

_But you're Marcella's world. _I heard Angelica think into my mind.

_How did you know I was here? _I thought back.

_We heard the noise. The whole crew. We'll get you out someway, James, I promise. We can't keep up with the truck, so we're going to help your parents. _And with that, I felt her presence of mind disappear.

I wasn't Marci's world. I was just her friend.

But, why was this even happening? Mom had said that the School, and this evil Dr. Person had stopped, been defeated by Max. So...why were they back?

After about...fifteen minutes, we stopped, and I was taken out of the van in Dr. Hell's death grip. We were outside of a pizza parlor. "Um, I don't think now's a good time for pizza." I said. What kind of evil bad guy was this anyway?

Dr. Hell laughed, "Oh, this is the right place."

We walked into the parlor. There were only five people there. The lady behind the counter and...Marci and her family.

Dr. Hell apparently had laser vision, because when he looked at the lady behind the counter, lights came out of his eyes, and she fell to the floor, a whole the size of a nickle in her forehead. He then turned to Marci and her family. "Why Max, long time no see." he said.

Max's eyes glanced at me before she said, "Why are you here, and why do you have James?" in such an icy tone, I think it would have chilled even ice.

"Well Max, since you didn't want to join me, I've come to ask your daughter, she seems just as good as you would have been at that age. I have brought young James as an...offering." Dr. Hell said.

"What kind of offering?" Marci asked. How could she even be considering this?

"Your help for his life. Of course, we'll have to keep him nearby, you know, in case you try any funny business, but if you help us he won't be harmed." Dr. Hell said. I'm sure Dr. Hell couldn't tell-but I could-how Marci looked scared. Really scared. More scared than I had ever seen her, and her life wasn't even on the line. I don't even want to think about how I looked.

"What makes you think he means anything to me?" Marci asked. She sounded so cold, so...uncaring, that I flinched. I knew she didn't love me, but I had no idea how little she cared for me. I saw something flash in her eyes as I flinched. Regret? But it was gone too soon to know for sure.

"So you don't care if I kill him?" Dr. Hell asked.

"Go right on ahead." Marci said. I didn't want her joining him, but did she have to look so...encouraging? Did our friendship mean nothing? I could feel tears in my eyes. They weren't from the fact that I was going to die, but from the fact that Marci obviously didn't care about me. At all. Not as a friend or anything. It hurt more than when she tackled me. Or when I got that broken bone. It surprised me, but I was not going to die crying.

"Fine." Dr. Hell said. He snapped his fingers, and a guys came into the restaurant He was HUGE! Like really big and muscly I had no chance. "Brutus" what an appropriate name, "here will slit his throat. You can watch him bleed to death...slowly." he said.

Brutus started to come towards me, a knife in his hand. I looked over at Marci and her family. Matthew looked wide-eyed and shocked. He couldn't do anything-he knew that-so he didn't try. Max looked from her daughter, to me, and back again, complete confusion on her face. She also said nothing. Her opinion didn't matter. It was only Marci's say. Fang's face was slightly disappointed, but he is always so hard to read. He could have been over the moon with happiness, and I wouldn't know the difference. And Marci was...stone faced. Her eyes showed nothing, her mouth had the right about of flatness to show how little she cared. She almost looked...bored. There was something in her eyes though, and I had no idea what it was, because it was gone in a flash.

I moved my eyes to as much of Dr. Hell as I could see. He looked slightly surprised that his plan didn't work, but also like this was just a minor set back, like as soon as he was done with me, he would find more leverage. He kept looking at Max.... Finally I turned my gaze onto Brutus. He looked almost like he was enjoying himself, with a huge knife in his hand. He was getting closer. I think he was going slowly for a dramatic effect.

I couldn't believe it was going to end like this. Me, helpless, and betrayed by the one I thought I lo-was my best friend. The knife got closer....

**AN: Oh, this is by far one of the best chapters I have ever written (if you ask me). I really want you guys to review, because I really want to know what you think of this chapter. Please!**


	3. What to do?

**AN: Was that a good cliffhanger? I hope it was, I tried to make it that way. So what's gonna happen? I'll tell you....**

**Marcella's POV:**

James was in trouble. The guy in the white coat was going to kill James, he had called on my bluff. I couldn't lose James. I _couldn't. _What would I do without him? He was my best friend. I lied to try to protect him, but I had hurt him too. I'm such a...I don't know a bad enough word. But I had to save James, no matter what. The knife just touched James' throat....

"Stop!" I yelled. I couldn't take it! They were going to _kill _him!

"Wait." the whitecoat said calmly. The big guy-Brutus-stopped, the knife just starting to draw a little blood. James had bled. He shouldn't have, I should have stopped it before, but thank God that was all that happened. I also felt like the biggest dumbass on the planet when I saw the relief on James' face. He truly believed I was going to let them kill him. "Do you have something to say, Marci?" the whitecoat said.

"I'll-I'll help you." I said softly, not looking at my parents, or James. Mom put a hand on my shoulder saying _'I understand'. _I think she did. James was my best friend, how could I let him die?

"No! Don't do it Marci!" James called out, all the fear gone from his face. He looked so scared and sad a moment ago-why the change.

"James, I can't let them kill you, I _can't._" I said, tears in my eyes. I blinked them away, I wouldn't let the whitecoat see me cry.

"But Marci, remember what our parents said? They said this guy has killed a lot of people. Let him kill me, but keep him from killing a lot of other people." he said. Damn, did he _want _to die? But he had a good point. I was just too weak and selfish. I needed my best friend by my side.

"James, you are going to live, dammit, no matter what I have to do to make it so." I said through clenched teeth.

The whitecoat laughed. "Well, since we'll be working together, maybe I should introduce myself. I am Dr. Gunther-Hagen, but I have told your friend here to call me Dr. H, because I think he might be too simple minded to pronounce my full name." he started.

"Or Dr. Hell." James said under his breath. I actually smiled. Trust it to James to make fun of someone with a knife to his neck. This earned him a slap on the cheek with the edge of the knife by Brutus, drawing blood. He didn't even flinch. Man, James is brave. When I looked in his eyes, I saw utter terror, but he was brave just by keeping that terror away from Dr. Hell (I liked James' nickname better).

"Now," Dr. Hell continued, "I once killed your dad because your mom wouldn't help me. Unfortunately, they brought him back to life, but let it serve as a warning that I am fully capable of killing James. Even you, if you prove to be...uncooperative."

Now Mom, who had been quiet so far, spoke up "You won't hurt her. She's smart. Smarter than me when I was her age. Because she has school, as well as street smarts. I only had street smarts. It took me...two days to take you down. How much you wanna bet it'll only take her two hours?"

Dr. Hell's voice contorted in rage. "Shut up, you little slut!" he yelled. My mom was always very covered. She always wore jeans, and when she showed skin, it wasn't very showy. I think he only called her a slut because he had no come-back.

Whether this was true or not, this got Dad mad, and he stood up quickly, launching himself at Dr. Hell-I guess he had finally had enough of his crap. But Brutus took the knife away from James, and knocked Dad down to the tile floor-ouch. This distraction gave James enough time to aim a kick right at Dr. Hell's groin, and he let go of him. Mom got up, and punched Dr. Hell in the face, blood spewing out of his nose. Brutus tried to come up behind her, but Dad and I jumped him as James went to help Mom with Dr. Hell.

We were winning. I didn't believe it. But of course, I shouldn't have, because Dr. Hell whistled, and this giant red, cannon-ball-pawed dog came in. "I never told James the name of my newest creation. Meet Fluffy. Isn't he cute?" Dr. Hell said, but the dog was already coming at us. We lost our chances of winning in two seconds. Dr. Hell threw Mom and James off of him, as the dog pounced on James, knocking him to the ground, teeth inches from ripping his throat out.

"James!" I called out, but was hit in the head by Brutus. I saw stars for a minute, but when I got my vision back, I saw Angelica, Alex, Janette, and all their parents outside the door. Alex and Angelica slammed into the dog, and pushed him off of James, giving me a thumbs up. We had the upper-hand again, and I think Dr. Hell knew that, because he called off his dog, and Brutus, and they left faster then Dad jumped him when he called Mom a slut, and that's fast.

After Dr. Hell left, I looked around at everyone. Completely forgetting that our parents were there for a second, I shouted, "Crew! How are you?"

"Good." Alex said.

"A-OK" Angelica said beside him.

"Fine." Matthew said.

"Good over here." Janette said.

"I'm fine." James said, but he wasn't. He had lost a lot of blood from the cut on his cheek, and the dog had managed to scrape his shoulder, tearing up his shirt, and cutting thin, shallow claw marks in his shoulder.

"You are not." I said coming over to him. Everyone followed, and Nudge threw her arms around him.

"Oh, baby! I thought I had lost you!That stupid doctor! If I see him again, he won't live to see the light of day!" Nudge said.

"Mom. I-can't-breath." James gasped.

"Oh, sorry dear." Nudge said as she let go of him.

Iggy went up to him. He looked at him closely. "How'd you get that cut on your neck?" he asked. James' eyes flickered over to me, and then back to his dad.

"Um, a claw got me." he lied. Why would he lie? I almost got him killed, that's what happened! I turned on my heel, and ran out of the pizza parlor. Once outside, I spread my wings, and flew away. It was my fault James got hurt. It was _my _fault any of this ever happened. I had to do something about it. What exactly, I wasn't sure. But, I do know that it will turn things back around. Two hours ago, I was tackling James. Now it's my fault my parents ghost from the past showed up, and that James is hurt. This had been a craptastic day.

**James POV:**

I saw Marci fly away, and I started walking after her when Mom put a hand on my shoulder, holding me back, and said, "Wait, you need to get cleaned up."

But I didn't want to be cleaned up. I wanted to be with Marci. I wanted to be with her so much it hurt. She was my best friend, and what had just happened was so weird...I was on edge and twitchy. The only thing-only one who could help me calm down was Marci, and I had to find her. I shrugged out of Mom's hand and said, "I'll be back in a little bit." then flew out after her. I could barely see her, a spot of dark brown-the color of her dad's eyes-wings, about a couple of miles away. I flew as quickly as I could and caught up with her. "Hey, Marci." I said. I already felt more like myself.

She looked at me, wide-eyed. Then she put on supersonic speed, and flew about ten mile sin two seconds. It would take me forever to catch up. Why was she avoiding me? Maybe she really did hate me, and she only stopped Brutus from killing me because she didn't want my death on her concious. Maybe we weren't friends after all....

But that wasn't hate that I saw in her eyes. It was something else. Sorrow? Sadness? Regret? Or all of the above? What does she have to be sorry about? Well, I was going to find out.

I don't know how long I flew, but eventually, I caught up to her, and grabbed her forearm so she couldn't just go supersonic, and leave me behind-again. "Marci, what's wrong?" I asked her. She wouldn't look at me. "Marci, please look at me!" I shouted desperately. She looked at me, unshed tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Do you not want to be my friend anymore? Do you want me to leave?" I asked her, afraid of the answer.

She shook her head. "Oh, thank god." I breathed, "Then what is it?" I asked.

"I-I killed you." she said. Ok, what?

"No you didn't I'm right here. You saved me Marci." I told her.

"No, I almost got you killed, and that is far too close for me. You should stay away from me. Dr. Hell may be wrong about the fact that you love me, but you're still my friend. If your my friend, then he can use you to get to me. I don't want to put you in danger." she said. All I heard was 'wrong that _you _love _me_'. Did anyone notice that she didn't say 'wrong that _I _love _you_'? I did. But, I think it was coincidence, because she doesn't love me, and I don't love her. We're friends. That's all.

I looked her feircely in the eyes, "Marci. We are a team. You're in danger, I'm in danger. I'm in danger, you're in danger. This is how it works. It's how it's always worked. Remember in third grade when my 'friends' made fun of you and I flicked them off and hung out with you?" she nodded. "And remember that time a kid was calling my nose big, and you shoved a ball of paper up his nose and said he should look in the mirror?" she nodded again. "You're in danger from that...I can't say it, Mom taught me better than that, but the point is, Marci, I want to help. The crew wants to help. If you go at it alone You. Will. Die. Nobody wants that." I told her.

She thought about it for a second, and I was so afraid she would say no. What would I do than? Ok, that's a stupid question-I would follow her. Best friends do that for each other. But she said, "Let's get you cleaned up." and started to fly back. I was so...happy. I hadn't lot my best friend, and I was going to help her whether she wanted me to or not. I flew at her back quickly, and gave her a hug, ignoring the protest from my bruised arms. We fell a few feet, before I let go, and we were able to flap again. She smiled at me, lighting up the world, even if it was already dusk.

Everybody was at her house when we got back. As soon as we landed, my mom ran up to me, "Jameson C. Darlyn! Where did you go? You were supposed to fix yourself up!" she scolded.

"Mom, there are more important things." I said, and went inside, Mom following me, struck silent. I think that was the last thing she expected me to say, and I think she took it the wrong way, but you know what? It doesn't matter. Marci and I know what's true, and what's real, and everybody else can say all the things they want to, and it won't change the fact that we're JUST FRIENDS.

I can't even remember when they-the crew and the parents-started thinking this ridiculous stuff, but hey, you can't control what people think, can you? Anyway, once I was inside, Mom fixed up my cuts, and then went to help Janette. She hadn't said anything, but she had gotten a few scrapes in the fight too. I wonder what will happen next. Although, don't they say you're never supposed to wish to know what will happen next, because odds are it'll be worse than you ever thought, right?

When I came out of the house, everybody was going back inside. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Parents are having an emergency meeting." Angelica said. "Even if they only left two hours ago."

I nodded, and we all went into my room, our parents having split up with us in the living room. "What the hell happened?" Alex asked. _Sigh. _He never was one for politeness.

"Alex, don't say hell." Marci said.

"Sorry Marcella." Alex said. "But what happened? We're at home, when Nudge comes in crying histerically and begging my mom to help her search for James."

"Well, I got kidnapped. By a whitecoat." There was where a collective gasp came in. "Then I was taken to the pizzeria where Marci and her family was. The whitecoat tried to use me as ransom. If Marci helped him with some ridiculous experiment, then he wouldn't harm me. Marci told then to kill me." But, before I could continue, everyone started talking at once.

"Marcella, how could you!"

"Why?"

"How dare you!"

"Traitor!"

"Guys! Cool off! I only said it because I figured that if Dr. Hell thought that I didn't care, he would leave James alone. But he tried to kill him anyway. That's when I stopped it." Marci explained.

"Oh." The crew said.

"Yeah, so then you guys came in." I finished.

"Should we spy again?" Marci asked.

"No, I think we'll find out _exactly _what's happening soon enough." I said, thinking.

"Ok kids, let's go." Fang said from the doorway. That was a really fast meeting. Normally they take hours.

"See you guys." Matthew said, before walking out.

"Bye, guys." Marci said with a wave before she, too, left.

**Marcella's POV:**

Well, that was interesting. I just can't believe that lowlife whitecoat wanted to kill James. Who wants to kill James? He never does anything wrong, anything he shouldn't do. There's nothing wrong with him, yet that whitecoat wanted to kill him. That ticked me off more than anything else.

"Max? Can I talk to Marci for a second? Alone?" Dad asked Mom.

"Sure. Come on Matthew." Mom said, leading Matthew out of the room.

"What's up Dad?" I asked him

"Marci, I know what you're feeling, I've been there before, and believe me, no matter how much danger you think you're putting everyone in, it'll only be worse if you leave. So don't think about it. James blames you for nothing...actually, I think he blamed himself-God only knows why," Dad said with a light chuckle, "And your mom and I couldn't be more proud of you. You tried to save James one way, and when it didn't work, you were willing to risk yourself. That takes a lot of heart and courage. Not that we want it to happen again. But, Marci, the crew looks up to you. You're so much like your mom." Dad said, looking at me with eyes that were...almost admiring. Then he caught himself, and his eyes were back the way they always are-solid. "Ok? Just stay home, and everything will be alright. It always is for good people. You and James are good kids. Everything will be ok." then he got up, and left.

Dad must be really mean it since he's never said one nice thing about James. What to do? I guess the only thing to do is listen to Dad. I mean, where would I go, how could I live? I have to stay here. There's nothing else for me to do. I just hope no one gets killed because of me....

**3rd Person POV:**

It was after midnight and the whole Ride family was asleep, when a dark shape silently walked down the hall way. It was shaped humanly, but yet there was something distinctly un-human in the way it walked, it's silent grace of movement. The dark object stopped for a moment, to look at the wall.

It was filled with pictures of the sleeping family. The young girl and her brother, playing at a water park when they were young. The parents, giving each other a kiss on the cheek while at the beach, eyes full of happiness. The whole family, taking a professional family picture. A wallet sized one for every year of the young girls life. The kids and their annoying friends, all clustered around a mickey mouse impersonator. _Pathetic. _The dark shape thought. It continued to creep down the hall. It had one purpose for being there. It couldn't get distracted to the boss would be mad. He said not to harm the young girl, whatever the cost, that she would be a good ally, but the others....The dark shape smiled, teeth floating in the darkness. They had better hope they don't wake up.

The dark shape turned, and silently entered the bedroom of the young boy.....

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I lost my computer, then the charger, but I've found both of them now! So, hopefully my updates will be less far apart. Please review!**


End file.
